


【芝诺光】晚香玉1

by Kogitsunya



Series: 【芝诺伊恩】晚香玉 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya
Summary: ※私设白魔猫光，光战伊恩※if世界线光呆被神龙打败后被俘虏的后续
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Series: 【芝诺伊恩】晚香玉 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156256
Kudos: 9





	【芝诺光】晚香玉1

**Author's Note:**

> ※私设白魔猫光，光战伊恩  
> ※if世界线光呆被神龙打败后被俘虏的后续

伊恩被带走了，被芝诺斯带走了，临走的时候，人们最后一次看到的是在阿拉米格皇宫的屋顶上，光之战士为了保护同伴而重重的挨了神龙一击，献血染红了白袍。

“莉瑟，阿尔菲诺……保护好自己……”

一个巨大的防护罩隔绝了冲过来的少女和少年，莉瑟焦急地看着伊恩染血的胸口和发光的光之水晶，用力敲打着将她包围起来的防护罩。

“伊恩！放我出去！”

伊恩摇了摇头忽然露出微笑，牧杖敲在地面上时又一层防护罩再次升起。巨大的神龙落在他的身后，莉瑟和阿尔菲诺只能眼看着神龙消失变回芝诺斯一步步走来，以及伊恩逐渐闭上眼睛缓缓倒下的身体。

“为了保护同伴而耗尽全力……吗？”

芝诺斯走到伊恩身边，看了一眼已经昏迷的猫魅又看了看隔了两层防护罩怒瞪着自己的少女，他将伊恩打横抱起，忽然对着两人意味不明地笑了笑便从屋顶离开了。

伊恩没有想过自己还会有醒来的机会，更没有想过睁开双眼时看到的会是一个精致华丽的房间，他坐起来的时候才发现身上的衣服被换成了一件简单的白色病号服，或许是出于持有者的喜好，这件衣服还被做成了长袍的样式。

这里是加雷马的领地，至少墙上那个白色的锁链图案的旗子应该代表了这个意思，伊恩摸了摸脖子上那个带有锁链的项圈，便已经隐约猜到了自己的现状。

阶下囚。

“你比我想象中恢复的还要快，不愧是——被蛮族当成英雄的人啊。”

芝诺斯的声音伴随着沉重的脚步声响起，伊恩没有回头，他试着调动身体里的以太，项圈却忽然释放出了微弱的电流。

“呜……”一双猫耳因为痛苦而塌下来，伊恩发出了一声闷哼捂着胸口弯下了腰，又被人揪着脑后的头发被迫抬起头来。

“别这样瞪着我啊，我可是看在你的面子上才没有继续找那些蛮族的麻烦，不然的话没有了光之战士，你觉得踏平他们对于我来说是一件难事吗？”

芝诺斯说着甩开手，走到椅子旁坐下来，斜靠在扶手上看着伊恩努力呼吸的样子漫不经心地说道，“说起来如果不是你心存善念没有把奥卢斯直接击毙，你现在也不会带着这个为你特制的东西，所以说不要轻举妄动，那个项圈会检测你是否在使用魔法，如果检测到了就会像刚刚那样释放出电流，这可是奥卢斯戴罪立功紧急设计出来的，很适合你吧？”

伊恩深吸一口气冷静下来，侧头看向芝诺斯皱着眉头问道，“你想做什么？”

“当然是找点乐趣了。”芝诺斯说着眯起眼睛打量了一下伊恩的白色病号服，“越是强大的猎物才越有玩弄的乐趣，不过现在的你还是太虚弱了，暂时让我觉得很没意思，你最好让自己快点恢复过来，我无聊久了那些蛮族可就不能再过得这么悠闲了。”

伊恩的心脏猛的跳了一下，一下子就担心起了同伴们的安危，随即有些愤怒地抬起头看向芝诺斯咬牙切齿地说道，“离他们远点！”

“哦？这就是你求人的态度吗？看来我应该先让你学会如何做一个阶下囚。”

芝诺斯说着起身就要走向门口，却在即将打开门时被一道劲风击中了要拉开门的手，不至于受伤却也足够让他停下来转身看向伊恩，看着他咬紧牙关伸出来的那只手，看着他忽然又猛的咳嗽了几声，显然刚刚那一下把伊恩电的不轻。

“你的确有意思，不愧是我所认同的挚友。”芝诺斯重新走回来，俯视着伊恩挣扎着爬起来与自己对峙的样子满意地笑了笑，“尽情挣扎吧，我会期待你逃出来杀我的那一刻的。”

芝诺斯一连几天都没有再来过这个房间，而且任何人都没有再来过这里，锁链的长度刚刚好让伊恩触不到门，他被拴在这件豪华舒适的囚笼里，光是无法得知外界的信息这一点就已经非常让他坐立不安。

同盟军的战况如何？同伴们的安危如何？拂晓的众人一定会想办法把自己救出去，但这里究竟又是哪里？

这样的不安让他一直在试图寻找逃脱的办法，可突然有一天清晨，他在门口看到了一只受伤的兔子被放在一个敞开的盒子里，旁边还有一张字条。

【治好它。】

伊恩立刻把小兔子抱了起来，在屋子里张望了一圈后选择将衣摆撕下来了一条。他小心翼翼地将兔子受伤淌血的腹部包扎起来，现在牧杖不在手上，伊恩只能用一些简单的治疗魔法，每一次使用都需要忍耐着电流持续地蹿过身体的疼痛，直到他看着兔子从奄奄一息渐渐恢复到可以开始微微活动一下身体时才松了口气。

“怎么受了这么重的伤呢？这里看来真的很危险吧。”

伊恩自言自语地抚摸着兔子，见它又闭上眼睛睡着了才终于放心地后退了两步眼前黑了一下，肢体上还存留有电击的麻痹感，他缓和了好一会儿才用沙发垫收拾了一个柔软的窝出来，又将睡着的兔子安放在那里。

如果现在救不了任何人的话，至少这个兔子希望能够痊愈逃脱。

伊恩隐约能猜到是谁会将这个小东西送到这里，当那张脸在脑海中浮现出来的时候，伊恩摸了摸兔子的脑袋叹了口气。

“……真是个疯子。”

芝诺斯推门进来时看到的是摔倒在地上的伊恩，从他脖子上和身上的伤痕来看，为了挣脱这个枷锁他废了不少力气。芝诺斯在他面前站了一会儿，伊恩一动不动，可当芝诺斯要将他抱起来时，一道杀气直冲面门。

一条细细的伤口渗出血痕，芝诺斯抹了一下额角被风刃割伤的位置，颇为满意地看着已经能忍下电击的伊恩喘着粗气瞪着自己。

“这就是你这一星期的进步？”芝诺斯说着摸出一个装置将按钮推动了一下，更为强烈的电流瞬间从项圈中释放出来，疼痛侵入四肢百骸，让伊恩发出一声凄厉的惨叫。

这一次伊恩是真的倒下了，芝诺斯放心地走过去将他抱到床上，看着两个塌下来的耳朵微微勾起嘴角，“这可是对你进步的奖励，我都没想到你可以这么快就需要我将参数调到最大。”

麻痹住的五感半天缓解不过来，伊恩只能模糊地听到芝诺斯刚刚所说的话，而芝诺斯也并不急着得到回应，反倒是一直心安理得地抱着怀里的猫魅，有一搭没一搭的捏着尾尖的毛。

触感有了初步的恢复，尾巴被人捉在手中的感觉让伊恩抖了一下身体，芝诺斯挑起眉毛，更加得寸进尺的捏起一直塌在头顶的猫耳。

“不……可以……”

伊恩勉强说出三个字，麻木的四肢还不足以挣脱芝诺斯的钳制，所以也只能任由对方揉得越来越过分，薄薄的耳廓被搓得泛红。

芝诺斯就像是现在才想起来什么一样忽然低头看着一直微微扭来扭去的伊恩问道，“对了，猫魅族的耳朵和尾巴是你们的弱点吧。”

伊恩没有回答，但很明显地僵硬了一下，芝诺斯便已经了然于胸，讥笑一声后却故意贴着伊恩的耳朵低声说道，“竟然把弱点如此轻易地暴露在外，不过你的反应的确有意思。”

磁性低沉的嗓音钻进耳朵里，带着细微的呼吸声，让本就提不起劲儿的身体更加酥软，伊恩忍不住塌下腰，尾巴上的毛跟着炸开，喉咙里发出如猫一般的呜咽声，眼神都开始有些涣散开了。

“放开……耳朵。”

但这样敏感的回应让芝诺斯并不想就此收手，在战场上那个飞快成长到能与他对峙的身影和眼前这个被人抓到弱点而变得有些异样的人重叠在一起时，就连芝诺斯都有点意外，为什么会觉得现在的伊恩似乎也蛮有趣的。

“是征服欲吗？那么换一个场合好像也不是不可以，但愿你在床上也能让我找到乐趣。”

伊恩还没有来得及做出回应时，芝诺斯忽然翻身将他压进柔软的床褥里，加雷安族高大的身体一下子就能完全压制住一个娇小的猫魅，身体的重量甚至让伊恩有些喘不上气，他尽可能地保持沉默，只有尾巴不断地甩动着暴露了此刻的不安。

屋子里忽然传来一声响动，芝诺斯抬头看到了那只跳到地上的兔子时笑了一声，“你还真让它恢复了不少啊，看来即便是被项圈拴住你的治愈之力也足以起效，奥卢斯说你不仅有海德林的庇护，还有大元灵的护佑，你的理想是拯救世人吗？不过很遗憾，在我看来那些蛮族弱者不值得被你拯救。”

芝诺斯说着忽然抽出摆在床头的刀扔出去，伊恩尚未来得及将“不”字说出口，那只兔子就被刀尖钉在了地上，挣扎了几下过后便倒在血泊中没了动静。

伊恩看着被妖刀插在地上的兔子愣住了，直到芝诺斯注意到泪水无端地从他愣神的眼中流淌下来，便挑起眉毛问道，“在你看来，我在你也想要拯救的世人之中吗？”

“……不，你已经无药可救了。”

芝诺斯笑出声来，看着眼神逐渐黯淡的伊恩伸手蒙住了他的眼睛，“这样啊，这个说法或许也没说错。不过我觉得你应该将其称之为‘我并不需要任何拯救’才对。你知道为什么这件衣服要做成这个样子吗？”

他说着抓住病号服的后衣领用力扯下去，露出了光洁无痕的后背，指尖顺着脊柱轻轻向下滑动，感觉到伊恩的挣扎时满意地笑道，“只有长袍和你相配，不过你原本的装备必须要被没收，所以这件衣服就是为你而改做的。”

舌尖在颈后留下一道湿痕，察觉到掌下的身体忽然一阵战栗后，芝诺斯咬住了伊恩的后颈，一只手也跟着伸进了长袍的下面，顺着赤裸的大腿一直摸到了尾根。

里面什么衣物也没有，芝诺斯当然清楚这一点，所以才能轻易地拨弄到尾根的软毛，让伊恩抖得更厉害。

直到嗅到一丝血腥味他才发现伊恩已经咬破了下唇，芝诺斯固然喜欢看伊恩跟他对着干，但现在并不是一个想看他做闷葫芦的时机，所以芝诺斯得寸进尺地用空闲的手撬开伊恩的嘴，并在他咬下去之前警告到，“如果你不想被我拔光你的牙齿就小心一点你的牙，还有你不妨试试取悦我，或许如果让我觉得有趣的话你的痛苦也会少一点。”

伊恩没有回应，含着芝诺斯的手指忍住了咬下去的冲动，可就在他还在犹豫接下来要怎么做的时候，摸够了尾根的手已经开始顺势寻找起了新的弱点，尤其是在触到那根已经有了抬头意思的肉棒时，芝诺斯忽然低笑了一声。

“你的身体倒是诚实得很，这个值得奖励。”正说着，手指就已经顺着话音开始把玩起那根相对小巧的东西，两颗卵蛋不时被捏住，伊恩就会忍不住哼出声，他的舌头被嘴里的手指揉捏搅和着，来不及吞咽的涎水顺着嘴角淌下来浸湿了衣领。

芝诺斯终于放开他的舌头了，伊恩这才有机会咳嗦起来，大口喘着粗气，只是还没来得及多呼吸几次那根沾满了涎水的手指突然摸上了后穴，而且毫无征兆地直接将二指整个插了进去。

“呜……”

伊恩的哀呼似乎正好满足了芝诺斯的想法，他勾了勾嘴角并不急于继续，反倒是有闲心垂眼看着伊恩痛到咬牙发抖的样子打趣道，“这种程度就受不了了，等一下可别直接晕过去。”

如果以加雷安人的标准来看，身高勉强只到芝诺斯胸口的伊恩的确实在过于小巧，只是两根手指就已经让他有点吃不消，何况芝诺斯的动作毫无温柔可言，甚至有些蛮横地扩张着紧绷的身体，但当疼痛已经逐渐变得麻木后，偶尔被指腹刮到腺体时，几声变了调的呻吟一下子就漏出来了。

芝诺斯当然不会错过这点微弱的变化，转而开始有意更加频繁地揉着那一块软肉，直到刚刚都还干涩紧绷的内腔现在已经开始渗出清液，随着手指的搅动带出黏腻水声。

“不要再继续了……”

“不过你的身体可不是这样想的，”芝诺斯嗤笑一声狠狠碾过敏感点的位置，伊恩死死地咬出被子才没有因为刚刚那一下过于强烈的快感而叫出声，但这种回应确让芝诺斯皱起了眉头。

“叫出来。”他俯视着伊恩拼命摇头的样子又用力向深处捅了一下，“我可不是为了看你一点声音都没有才干你的，你就用你用来吟唱魔法的嘴给我大声把我给你的快感叫出来，试一试吧，遵从你的本能。”

“为什么……”

“为什么？理由还不够清楚吗？”手指突然在软穴缩紧前拔了出来，芝诺斯看了看手上沾的湿淋淋的清液，瞥了一眼因高潮被突然终止而本能地并拢双腿的伊恩，然后随意的扯开腰带掏出期待已久的肉棒抵在微张的穴口上，一下子撑开了伊恩的身体。

“我唯一的挚友，当然是因为爱啊，所以从身体到心灵我难道不应该都在上面留下我的痕迹嘛！”

丝丝血痕顺着交合的位置渗出来，几乎快有伊恩手腕粗的巨物一下子就将窄穴撑到有一丝裂痕，而始作俑者并不关心伊恩的状态，又或者说他们之间只有见血了才是该有的展开。

“……痛。”伊恩终于忍受不了下身那股撕裂的疼痛而出了声，生理性的眼泪不断落下，难得地露出了脆弱的一面，可芝诺斯还在得寸进尺地将他拉起来，让伊恩背靠在他怀里借由体重插得更深，粗壮的顶端从伊恩的小腹上微微撑起一块。

伊恩不敢挣扎，只要稍微活动一下身体就会痛到吸气，只好由着芝诺斯揉着他的肚子，却没想到会听到他忽然幽幽地叹了口气。

“……果然还是相差太大了吗？”

好在血液也起了点润滑的作用，芝诺斯握住了伊恩的腰慢慢试着将他提到只剩顶端还留在里面的高度，却又忽然松手让伊恩一下子自己坐到底。

伊恩在疼痛中高潮了，他在一片意识混沌中只能意识到一点，这种伴随着剧烈的疼痛的快感一定会刻在他的身体里，一辈子都抹消不掉。

回过神来的时候芝诺斯已经将他抵在床头，肉刃进出时带着星星点点的血迹被淫水晕开，喉咙里带着如猫一边的呜咽声，甚至在每次即将高潮的时候都会小声的哭叫起来。

“就是这样……尽情叫吧，好好体会我带给你的快感，如同我每次跟你厮杀时一样让人兴奋。”

芝诺斯满意地看着已经身体软到可以随意摆弄的伊恩，将他转过来掰开腿从正面重新插入，原本紧缩的后穴被彻底操开，却始终敏感得如同刚有手指探入时一般，快感比电流更让人神志不清，尤其是在高潮中的时候，更是有着令人上瘾的魔力，无论对谁都是。

“不要了……要操坏了……”

微微发颤的手搭在了精壮的手臂上，微凉的体温触感如同雪花落在身上一般。芝诺斯看了看那只手，忽然将那只手牵起在指尖轻轻亲吻了一下。

“还早得很呢伊恩，我对你的期待可远不止于此，但愿你今后也能一直让我充满惊喜。”


End file.
